The Curse
by thunderbolt.002
Summary: Thunder, Fire, Wind, Earth, Time, Water, Ice and Space, all together they form the strongest power on the face of the earth. how will the chosen children of the scar save the world? [REVIEWS PLEASE!]
1. Default Chapter

Cling

The Door to the Honky Tonk had just opened… Hevn had just waked in…

"What're you doing here?" asked a tall man standing in a corner.

"What do you care, Ban! " Ban simply 'tsk-ed' at her, then said "well?" in an annoyed, kind of irritated tone.

"I have a job for you guys" she said in her sweet, usual voice.

"Really!" said a cheerful Ginji suddenly jumping up from his sleep, as soon as he had heard about the mission.

"You bet!" Hevn answered, "We just need to wait for the others"

"OTHERS!" ban said surprised, and angry.

"Do you mean Kazuki and the guys?" said Ginji, still smiling.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES, DIMWHIT! Honestly Ginji, your thinking skills are awfully slow sometimes…"

"Really now?" said a soft voice as the door opened once again

"Kazuki!" Ginji called happily, rushing to give is good friend a hug.

"Hey Yarn Ball…" Ban greeted.

"Hello Ban, Ginji. So Hevn, you guys are early again? Hehe…at least I'm not last this time." Kazuki greeted, smiling, trying to get away from Ginji's grip.

"So, where's Zoo Boy?" Ban asked.

"Probably with Jubei" answered Kazuki "he went to pick up Haruki and the others."

"HEY! HEY!" screamed a voice

"Shut up Haruki!" said Shido.

"Sorry…" said Haruki. Then he shut up, as told to do so.

"Hey Kazuki," said Jubei, "hey guys"

"So, are we all complete now?" asked Ban, in his annoyed voice.

"Nope." Said Hevn "we're still waiting for-"

"Me?" said a voice by the door.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a woman, standing by the light.

"Hey Himiko." Said Ban from his corner.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Now we're all here…" interrupted Hevn "shall we go then?" said Hevn

* * *

After a short walk, the stumbled upon a door, and stopped. 

"But this is…" said Kazuki.

"Yes, Maze City" answered Hevn "we will be meeting our client here."

Then the door opened, and led to a dark room.

"Is that you, Hevn?" said a cold voice.

"Yes, Mr. Hiroshima. You may begin now."

"I will not be the one to brief you on your mission today, kids. But Mr. Amano please step outside with me for a while."

Ginji was shocked. He wasn't expecting to be called to a one-on-one like that. Questions were flashing in his head. Questions like: 'why me?' or "what does he want with me?' but before he could speak, Mr. Hiroshima started to speak. "Do you know why you're here Ginji?"

"No sir," Ginji said.

"Well, I'm sure you will be shocked. Let me start by saying, I knew your father…"

Ginji was surprised. It was the first time anyone had ever spoken to him about his father. However, he wanted to know. So he just stood there, mystified.

"Yes, he was a good man. Cheerful, like you in many ways. He was my best friend. We wanted to start a business together. A business similar to the Get Backers, but we couldn't. Why? Because of something he gave to you."

"To me?"

"Yes Ginji, he gave you the power you posses today. But along with this, he gave you a curse."

"A… Curse…" Ginji whispered to himself

"I know it's too much to handle, but you need to know this for your own safety. Ginji, this will be very hard on your part, but if you don't find the other cursed ones, you may kill yourself and all your friends as well.

"!"

"Yes, but there is a condition. You must find all the cursed ones. The rulers of fire, water, wind,

light, darkness and earth. Go together with them and you will be safe."

"That should be easy…"

"You may think so, but to do this, you must leave your friends…"

Ginji was stunned. He didn't see that coming. He didn't want to leave them. But he knew it had to be done. He trusted this man. He has seen the power of the curse. It was the power that drove him to leave Maze City. He would do anything to protect his friends, his greatest treasure.

"Ginji," Mr. Hiroshima said, raising his hand "you did not hear anything from me." Then he hit Ginji so hard that Ginji collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile 

"You will be sent to defuse and recover a bomb attached to a disc, mainly containing the maze city archives."

"Easy…" said Ban in a sarcastic tone.

"What's the catch?" added Shido

"Good Mr. Fuyuki. The disc is located in Babylon City."

"WHAT!" said Kazuki, shocked. "getting across the Belt Line is deadly, what more Babylon City!"

"That's why the mission will pay, hmmm, let's see, 5 million yen?

"5 MILLION!" they all screamed together…

"(ehem… clearing his throat) Ban said "fine by me…"

Then before anyone could speak…

BOOM

* * *

They heard a loud noise from where Ginji was. Ban being Ginji's best friend, ran to the rescue. Then he stopped, and fell to the ground. He started glowing red and collapsed. 

Everyone was shocked. What had happened to Ban? And what about Ginji?

* * *

Want to know what's next? Wait for the next chapter… _The Lord of Flames awakens! _


	2. The Lord of Flames awakens!

They heard a loud noise from where Ginji was. Ban being Ginji's best friend, ran to the rescue. Then he stopped, and fell to the ground. He started glowing red and collapsed.

"Ban!" Kazuki screamed "Ban! Are you alright!"

But of course he wasn't. He felt a burning feeling inside him. He didn't know what was going on. He felt as if he was going to melt. Then Haruki ran to the door which led to where Ginji was. Ginji was laying on the ground, sparks from inside him flying everywhere. Just seeing him like that gave Haruki the feeling that Ginji was in great pain… and so was Ban…

"What's going on!" Shido asked in rage. Haruki had then brought Ginji into the same room as the others were. Ginji was screaming in pain.

"What're we going to do?" asked Jubei.

"We wait." Answered Himiko, "We wait till they wake up. Then we'll find out what's going on."

Around an hour later…

"Uhhh…"

"Ginji!" Kazuki said, coming to his aid. "Ginji, are you ok? What's going on? What happened?"

"Relax Kazuki, I'm fine. Hmmm…" He looked around to look for his partner, later seeing him on the floor, unconscious. "Ban!"

He reached out to touch his partner, but as soon as his hand met Ban's, he was stung by his burning hot skin. "Huh?" Ginji said confused. He thought for a moment about what Mr. Hiroshima said about the curse, and then thought "nah… Can't be… not Ban"

Then a few minutes later, Ban had woken up…

"Uhh… well, shall we get going?"

"Hold up!" Ginji said "shouldn't you take it easy for a while? I mean—"

"Forget that Ginji. Let's go…"

So they went on their journey to find the bomb. They walked across the lower town for hours, looking for clues. They all kept walking as if nothing had happened; as if nothing were wrong, yet deep inside, Ban was still in great pain. Furthermore, he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he felt like that. So he thought to just keep it to himself, and hope the burning feeling would go away.

So they kept walking, they walked, ran and fought together, Ginji, firing 1000 volts or lightning in all directions, Kazuki and his strings flying at the enemies; then when the fight was over…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Himiko

"Himiko!" said Ginji and Ban together. And they all ran in the direction of her voice. When they got there, they saw her, lying there, wounds all over her body. Ban, being her childhood friend, was furious at the sight. He was so mad that he could kill someone, anyone. But of course, he knew hw couldn't. The pain grew stronger as he got angry, he stood away from the crowd, avoiding any contact. He was starting to hear voices in his head, saying 'Himiko… Himiko' over and over again. As he heard her name, he got angrier, and then he burst into flames. The flames turned into some kind of dragon, and killed everyone, except his companions. He wanted to continue. It seemed as if he was not contented with what he had just done. He wanted to kill more. He wanted revenge. Again, the flame dragon appeared, but before he could do anything…

"Stop it Ban! Please stop!" Himiko cried, tears in her eyes.

Then the flames subsided. At that same moment, ban again fell to the floor.

"Ban!"

In his head he saw something. He saw himself, and all he had done, all the good memories flashing in front of him. Then… it all shattered into pieces. He could feel the burning feeling get worse. Then he saw himself in front of his friends, all blaming him for something… but what?

"Huh!" Ban said as he sprang awake. Both he and Himiko were now in the hospital. Ginji had just woken up.

"Ban…are you alright?" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah… yeah man, I'm fine" Ban said to his partner, smiling.

Ginji was relieved. He looked at his partner, each and every part of his body. Then he saw something very unusual.

"Hey Ban, what's that on your arm?"

He looked at it and was shocked. It was a scar. But not any scar. It was in a shape of a flame. Then he remembered what Mr. Hiroshima had said that day, he said 'Look for the scar on their right arm. If it has a shape of an element, that's who you're looking for.'

So it was Ban. Ban was another cursed one. He did not have the heart to tell Ban about the curse, but he had to. It was for their own good… and the good of the others as well…

And so Ginji started telling Ban all about the curse they were both part of. How it was passed down, what would happen if they would not find the others, and all Mr. Hiroshima said to him that day…

It was ok with Ban; he agreed to do the task.

But what were they getting themselves into? And who was next?

Meanwhile… outside the hospital…

"Hey…" said Kazuki "is it just me, or is the breeze starting to catch up?"

"Kazuki, I'm sweating man…" answered Jubei.

"I wonder…"

Who would be next? Watch out for the next chapter… _The God of the Wind._

ok ba! Reviews PLEASE!


	3. The God of the Wind

Disclaimer: Hey, first off, I want to say that this will be –surprisingly- the 3rd successful chapter of my fic. At this point, I want to thank my friend Armine for helping me with the plot of my stories thanks DUDE! Hehe jowk! and my sis, Terisu for coaching me on fight scenes and thanks to all you guys who are currently reading this fic. Just to let you guys know, I update monthly, so to the so-called "faithful" ones that "like"as if! my story, sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 3: _The God of the Wind._

_Its getting cold again… it's happening… again…_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Again and again, the pain lingers in my body…_

_Should I tell them? …tell them the truth?_

_Is it the right time?_

_Huh! It's getting worse! Why isn't anyone here?_

_Is it possible that they have already heard! _

_NO! Impossible! ... no… no…_

_Brrrrrr… it getting really cold…_

_Should I tell them?_

_No…_

_I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you right now…_

_I wouldn't want to hurt you as well…_

_I'm sorry…_

All these thoughts entered Kazuki's mind as he walked along the snowy path of the infinite fortress. It was late December and their case was still going on. They all wondered when the bomb would explode; or if it would explode at all. It has been a month since all the recent accidents had happened; a month since Ginji found out the truth about his past; the truth that only he and Ban knew about… or were they?

"Ban! I'm hungry! I'm dying Ban!" Ginji screamed as he kneeled on the floor with teary eyes.

"Shut up you idiot! You just ate!" Ban said, taking a bite out of his food.

"Please Ban! Just one bite! Please!" Ginji pleaded in his chibbi form, crying his eyes out.

"NO!"

Ginji fell silent. At first Ban thought his partner had given up the thought of pleading for food. But Ginji had a very agonized look on his face, a look as if he were in deep pain.

"Ginji!" Ban said, "what's wrong!'

"It hurts!" Ginji screamed aloud in terrifying horror. His eyes started to go blank. He started screaming while he placed his hand over his scar. Ban's heart jumped, and somehow, he could feel his partner's pain.

Meanwhile..

"Huh!' Kazuki said to himself. He felt great pain; pain as if something was burning inside his body. Then, he fell to the ground.

_Where am I?_

_Am I still alive?_

_What happened?_

_No! It can't be!_

_Not again…_

_It's getting worse. I may have to tell them soon, or else it might be too late._

_But when… when will I tell them…_

_Not now… definitely not now… the time is not right…_

He opened his eyes to see himself in a clinic surrounded by his friends.

"Kazuki! Are you alright!" Jubei asked in a very worried tone.

"I'm fine, Jubei" Kazuki answered in his sweet usual voice, as if nothing happened. He stood up, tied his hair, and said "shall we get going then?"

Everyone around him stared. "What?" he started "are you guys ok? We should continue with the mission you know?" he smiled his sweet smile as if nothing were wrong; though deep inside something troubled him; something he could not say to any of them, not even his best friend, Jubei.

"I think we should all go in pairs so we can monitor the area faster." Ginji suggested, "So how many are we? Um…seven. There you go. So one group has 3 members."

"No," Kazuki said, "I can go alone."

"Are you sure?" Haruki said, "I mean I can go by my self. I know the place more."

"Nah, I wanna do it." Answered Kazuki, not really paying attention to what Haruki said, "I'll be ok."

"Whatever you say, suit yourself." Haruki said, "I'll go with Shido… as usual"

"Ok… I guess I'll be with Ginji" said Ban, being his bragging self again.

"So, I'm left with Jubei. This should be fun, right!" Himiko said with a smile on her face, trying to cheer Jubei up. She knew very well that he preferred to be with Kazuki, for protection matters, but they had no choice; Kazuki made up his mind, and there's no changing it.

"Ok, what now?" said Kazuki with a confused look on his face "so, to Babylon Tower… I guess…"

He walked, and walked, and walked for hours not knowing the direction, despite him living there, oh so long ago. He stumbled upon a large, red, iron door with words etched in it saying "To those who dare to challenge the strength of the Belt Line, come on in."

"I guess this is it." Kazuki mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

"Long time no see, my good friend…" said a tall man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a black, tight-fitted top and blue jeans. "I've missed you!"

"Toshiki!" said Kazuki, shocked too see his old companion in the Belt Line. "wha…?"

"I can't wait to kill you!" he screamed. With that said, he launched himself towards Kazuki, his fist leading him towards his opponent. Kazuki side stepped, barely evading Toshiki. He was about to throw a barrage of his own attacks, but he hesitated, thinking that maybe he could avoid this conflict to save his strength for the future. Due to Kazuki's hesitation to fight, his abdomen met with Toshiki's clenched fist, therefore sending him quite a few feet away.

"How does it feel like to be betrayed by a friend?" Toshiki once again started closing in on his prey as Kazuki shakily tried to stand up, clutching the right side of his abdomen in the process.

"Why are you doing this?" Kazuki felt a sharp pain by his rib as he tried to steady himself. Toshiki merely bowed his head down, ignoring the question that was addressed to him. He aimed a swift kick towards Kazuki, only for his right foot to meet with thin air. Kazuki jumped out of the way, landing gracefully behind Toshiki. That was, until he felt searing pain on his right arm.

Toshiki displayed an evil smirk right across his features. "Well, I see you haven't gotten rusty. Let's just see if you can survive this new trick that I learned." Toshiki got into his offensive position, gathering his strength for the next attack.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

_Toshiki started out fast, but he slowed down to a jog in my mind's eye. A punch to my right, an uppercut up the chin, a knee to my stomach… His combo seemed to go on an eternity, until he delivered the finishing blow, connecting his right foot to the left side of my head. Everything was dark. I couldn't move, my body wasn't reacting to my will. Every inch of it felt painful and numb at the same time. Suddenly, a welcomed flash of colors consumed the darkness. Ginji, Ban, Jubei, Shido… images of them flashed within the depths of my mind. No, I couldn't let them down now. We still have a long way to go. As if on cue, I felt something resembling the steady beating of one's heart. It felt cold and hostile but with it came a newly found power, a power that exceeds my own. I can't let them down, I just can't. Then I decided to wield that dangerous power._

Toshiki was about to walk away when he suddenly felt a slight air pressure behind him. He turned around just in time to see Kazuki standing up. The small gusts of wind seemed to come from him. A dim green aura surrounded Kazuki, and in his eyes, hints of madness could be seen. Could this person really be the same Kazuki that he knew? The person in question was so unlike his former self, as if he was possessed by another being.

From the shock of seeing his opponent survive his strongest combo, he failed to notice Kazuki assaulting him, skillfully wielding his strings to trap and damage him. The next thing he knew was that the strings were all around him, surrounding him and making him spin as if he was in the eye of a tornado. When the spinning stopped, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Spots of black started eating away at his vision until everything was in total darkness.

_What's happening to me?_

_What's going on?_

_It feels so cold…_

_Dammit! It's this stupid scar! _

_That's it. Its time they found out._

A voice was telling him to kill Toshiki, I wouldn't stop. 'Kill him!' it kept on saying. 'KILL HIM!'

"NO!" Kazuki screamed. Everyone stared at him as if he were insane. When he got to his senses, Kazuki said to himself "No, I won't let this stupid scar take over. No. I can't! I won't!" at that moment, he collapsed. Darkness swallowed him. He could feel a surging pain, throbbing inside him. Where was it coming from? Then it came to him, it all radiated from his right arm. Then, everything felt like a dream. A voice kept calling "Kazuki. Kazuki." There was a woman dressed in white. She had long beautiful hair and said "the time will come when you will all die." Then, she vanished, again leaving a still darkness that lingered in Kazuki's heart, slowly draining his power. Suddenly, using all his remaining power, he said something. Something only he could hear. He said "Why?"

Meanwhile, Ban and Ginji were walking down a thin narrow path, talking about something of a dream.

"I'm not kidding Ban, I saw it. I saw a woman white. She told me we were all going to… Kazuki!"

They saw Kazuki, bleeding from all parts of his body. He was lying there. His injuries were very evident from afar. They ran towards him and came to a complete stop. They noticed a bright green aura surrounding him. Darker than what Toshiki saw. The two of them slowly approached their friend, who had torn clothes and was nearly dead. As they got closer, they saw something glowing on his right arm.

"Go check it out Ginji." Ban said, a little hesitance in his voice. Ginji nodded and came closer to his friend. He bent down, gave it a long and hard glance, then turned back to his partner and said "Ban, it's a scar."

They were both shocked with what they saw. They immediately brought Kazuki to a nearby hospital. They waited. What were they going to do? "I think we should tell the Kazuki about us having the same curse, but not the others." said Ginji, in a silent tone. "Yeah. It would be better to keep it a secret from them." Answered Ban.

At this time, Kazuki was starting to regain his consciousness and heard what ban had to say.

"By the way, what were you saying about that dream?"

"Oh, that. The woman in white said we were all going to-"

"Die?" interrupted Kazuki, slowly trying to get up.

"How did you know?" Ginji asked in shock.

"I had the same dream."

"Hey, about that scar-" said Ban.

"I know. I know all about it. How'd-"

As Kazuki asked that question, they both raised their sleeves and revealed their scars.

They talked about what happened to Kazuki, and how he got so injured until he was ready to get going.

"I guess you'd better come with us, ei, yarn ball?" Ban asked.

"yeah, I guess."

So, they walked towards Babylon tower. All three of them.

_My heart feels so lite now_

_I've finally told them the truth_

_Later to find that I wasn't alone_

_And I never will be, again._

The ground started to shake in fury.

"Shido, what's going on?" asked Haruki.

"Earthquake, you idiot."

DISCLAIMER: hehe, hope you guys liked that. Wait for the next chapter, **_Guardian Earth._**


End file.
